Enchanted Encounters
by illusionlove
Summary: Their story was like an enchanted fairytale, but no one said fairytales must always end with 'happily ever after'.


**Disclaimer: **All characters mentioned here are creations of the amazing J.K. Rowling. I just like to play around with the world she built up :)

**A/N:** To those of you who've received multiple email notifications that I've published this story, I'm so so sorry! I think there's something wrong with because it doesn't show up on the main page of the , so I tried to republish it to see if it'll come up again. Sorry again!

* * *

**Enchanted Encounters**

Cho stood at the end of the road, her gaze fixed on the small, steel door lying just a few feet away from her. She felt something heavy pressing against her chest, and suddenly she found that she couldn't remember how to breathe. Trying her best to steady herself, she closed her eyes and counted to ten, taking in large gulps of air.

With her hands clutched tightly by her sides, Cho moved forward slowly, pushing open the gate which let out a creak, signifying it was desperately in need of oiling. Her footsteps sounded abnormally loud as they echoed off the cold, hard pavement, the air around her eerily silent. Yet, as Cho walked in the darkness, she did not notice any of these things. Her eyes were darting left and right as she wandered deeper into the place, stooping every now and then to peer at the words on the dark stones around her.

She let out a small gasp when she finally found what she was looking for, and she approached it slowly, kneeling down beside it.

"Hi, Cedric," she whispered, one hand reaching out tentatively to touch the headstone. Her hand flinched when she felt how cold the marble was, and she shuddered slightly. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she traced her finger slowly across the words on the marble, feeling the dents in the stone where the letters were engraved.

"Cedric Amos Diggory, born 13 March 1977, died 24 June 1995. Beloved son and friend." She read aloud, her voice piercing through the thick, stale air, ringing loudly in her ears.

It was the first time she was visiting Cedric's grave since his death three months ago. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Coming here made everything seem more real, somehow - that he was _really _gone, and that he would never be back again to hold her hand, to tell her he loves her. And she couldn't accept that.

"Cedric, I miss you."

* * *

Cho and Cedric's story started off like a fairytale, a typical Hollywood romance story with an almost surreal feel to it.

She had first met him on the Hogwarts Express. A shy first-year, she had not known any other wizard her age prior to coming to Hogwarts. Trying to make herself as invisible as possible, she had darted into the nearest empty compartment she had found, and seated herself by the window. She fished out a book from her bag and tried to ignore the stream of students chattering and bustling past her compartment.

She almost didn't hear the door of the compartment slide open when Cedric came in.

"Hey," he said, giving her a warm, friendly smile as he entered. "Anyone sitting here?"

Her head had shot up quickly as she took in his chiseled features and tousled, dark brown hair. She shook her head and watched as he took a seat opposite her, blushing fiercely when her dark eyes met his shining gray ones.

"What's your name?"

"Cho. Cho Chang."

"I'm Cedric Diggory." He flashed her a grin, and she found herself smiling back involuntarily. "You're a first year, aren't you?"

She nodded.

"What are you reading?"

She looked down at her lap. "_Enchanted Encounters_," she read aloud, and then immediately thought to herself how fitting the title was to her current situation.

"Oh, I read that before too. Two years back." He said conversationally. "It's a good read, but I thought the ending could have been better."

Mustering up her courage, Cho asked softly, "Do you read much, then?"

"I try to, whenever I have the time. But I'm in Hufflepuff, so I figured I haven't read enough for me to be smart enough to be sorted into Ravenclaw." Cedric joked, and earned a small chuckle from Cho.

With Cedric's light-hearted humour, Cho soon found herself much more at ease with him, talking and laughing about various books they read, and then moving on to talk about Hogwarts. Cho was just asking Cedric to share some of his stories in Hogwarts when she heard a shout from outside the compartment. She turned in that direction and saw two older boys around Cedric's age waving at him from outside the transparent sliding door.

"Hey, Diggory! Come join us! We're at the back of the train."

"I think you're wanted by your friends, Mr. Popular," she tried to give him a teasing smile, though she was secretly disappointed that he was leaving so soon. She had very much enjoyed his company and she desperately wanted to know more about him.

He laughed good-naturedly as he stood up, and once again, Cho found herself drawn to his eyes, unable to look away. "Sorry, seems like I have to go. Well, I'll see you around, Cho. I really liked talking to you."

* * *

"I still can't believe you're gone, Cedric. It's been months," she said softly, placing the bunch of dark crimson roses she brought beside the tomb - dark red roses symbolise death and mourning - they spoke of a beauty past its prime, a love that was not meant to be, and a passion that will never die. An irrational surge of jealousy and guilt passed through her when she spotted the fresh flowers placed on the grave by his other friends and family, as she imagined the hundreds of other people visiting his grave before her - talking to him, bringing him his favourite flowers, praying for him. _She_ should have been the first one to be here - but she couldn't.

Sighing, she sat down on the soft, grassy patch beside the grave, hugging her knees as she stared straight at the headstone, not really seeing anything.

"How are you doing, Cedric? I don't know what happens after life...but I hope you're in a better place now. I hope you're...happier. You've always brought so much joy to the people around you - you've made me so happy, happier than I ever thought I could be. I guess I just...I just don't understand why you had to go. Everyone tells me that you're an amazing person, too good for this world, and that God took you away from us because he had bigger, grander plans for you. I don't know if they actually believe what they're saying, or if they're just trying to comfort me..." she trailed off, finding it harder and harder to string her words together as her emotions took over.

"Can you hear me from where you are, Cedric? I miss you so, so much, and I really want to talk to you. I want to tell you what is going on at Hogwarts, with my friends, with my life. But...I realise I have nothing. Cedric, do you even know what you've done to me? All I think about these days are you. Just you. I don't feel like I'm actually _living _anymore. I don't know what happens everyday, and I don't even know how I get through each passing day."

"I never even told you I love you. But I do, Cedric, I love you so much. I'd give anything, _anything_, for me to see you one last time, for me to tell you I love you."

* * *

"I'm sorry," she had managed to get out, as her team walked off the field looking dispirited, before running off - away from the accusing and disappointed stares her teammates were giving her, away from the Hufflepuffs celebrating their victory, away from the hundreds of eyes boring down at her from the audience stands. She didn't know where she was running to, but she knew she wanted to get away from all of it, all of _this_, and that was enough.

She was in her third year, and just had her first Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. They had lost terribly - 210 to 30 - and she knew she had let her team down by failing to catch the Snitch. She was overwhelmed with nerves and spent most of her time hovering up in the air on her broomstick and dodging the Bludgers, her eyes gazing across the audience stands where everyone was watching her and Cedric, to see who would catch the snitch first. She was so scared of making the wrong move, that she barely moved at all.

In the end, when she had finally spotted the flash of gold across the Quidditch Pitch, she was already too late. Even as she attempted to dive towards it, she knew they had lost, for Cedric was much faster, and caught the tiny ball with fluttering silver wings with great ease. Humiliated and guilt-ridden, she did the first thing that came to mind - to run away. When she finally found herself out of breathe, she was already curled up in a ball at the bottom of the Astronomy tower. Only then was she aware of the hot tears streaming down her face.

"Cho?" She heard a familiar voice calling her name gently. She knew who it was without even having to glance up, and she quickly turned her back to the unwelcomed visitor, burying her head deeper between her knees.

"Hey, Cho, it's okay." He placed a soothing hand on her shoulder as he crouched down next to her, trying to get her to look at him. "It was your first match, after all. I was much worse when I first played two years back."

"No, Cedric, please. I can't - just let me be alone."

"I know you're upset, Cho, and I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to after...after the match. But I also know that you're a strong girl who wouldn't let this small incident get to you." When the girl gave no response or even any indication that she had heard him, Cedric sighed. "Look, I just...I just want to help."

There was a long pause. Cho lifted her head and stared into those gray eyes that had captivated her since she first saw them years back."How?" She asked, in such a small voice that Cedric almost didn't catch, if he hadn't been paying full attention to her.

"I've been playing Seeker for a few years, and even though, well, I'm on the opposing team, I thought it wouldn't hurt to share some strategies with you. I mean, like how you can improve - things like that. If you want me to, that is," he hastily added.

A silence fell upon them as Cho looked at him, contemplating his offer. "That...that may actually be helpful. Thank you."

* * *

To everyone else, he was Cedric Diggory, the Hogwarts champion, the one whose bravery and kindness brought him to cross the path of Lord Voldemort, ultimately leading to his unfortunate death. But to Cho, he would always be the boy who was her first friend in Hogwarts, who helped her to brew her first _Calming Drought_, who taught her how to play wizarding chess, who showed her what it felt like to have butterflies in her stomach, and who gave her the reassurance that someone would always be there to watch out for her.

_And now he was gone._

She could feel the tears threatening to spill out from behind her long, dark lashes, and she blinked hard, really hard, to keep them in. It didn't work.

"Ugh! Stop crying!" She screamed out in frustration, as she covered her face with both hands, which were soon becoming damp with the stream of tears pouring down her face. "Why are you so weak, Cho? Why can't you be strong like Cedric?! Everyone thinks you're an emotional wreck, and they're right. Why are you forever crying?"

She collapsed against the headstone of Cedric's tomb, repeatedly punching the cold marble until her knuckles became numb. Her hand was hurting, but that was okay, because the emotional pain was much more overwhelming.

"I just want you back, Cedric..."

* * *

"You were amazing out there." Cedric grinned as they trudged off the pitch and made their way back up to the castle. "Soon I'm actually going to regret practising with you because there's no way I can win if you keep playing like that." He teased.

On impulse, Cho stopped walking, reaching over and enveloping Cedric in a big hug. "Thanks so much for everything, Cedric. I'm really glad you're here."

She could feel her cheeks heat up as Cedric returned the gesture, putting his arms firmly around her as he tucked her under his chin. "You don't have to thank me. I like spending time with you, Cho - you know that, don't you?"

"Y-yes. And..me too," she murmured shyly, her heart pounding so loudly in her chest that she was surprised Cedric couldn't feel it.

"Cho, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

She was so caught up in the moment, enjoying his warm embrace, that it took her a moment to register what he said. "What?" She leaned back slightly to look at Cedric's face in surprise, her shining black eyes meeting his gray ones.

He smiled. "I know you heard me, Cho. There's no one else I'd rather go with. So will you?"

"I...I'd love that."

* * *

In a flash, she saw herself back on the day that Cedric died. She was sitting at the stands, anxiously waiting for Harry and Cedric to appear from the maze. All around her, students were buzzing loudly and betting on who would be the one to emerge with the Triwizard Cup, but all Cho wanted was for Cedric to be safe.

Finally, there was a pop sound as something, or rather_ someone, _landed on the grass outside the maze. Everyone was scrambling to get up and cheering, trying to see who the winner was.

But yet, something was wrong. She could feel it. And she knew she was right when she heard sudden screams coming from the front row of the audience seat. "Diggory's _dead_!_"_

She pushed through the crowd of people and ran down the stairs blindly, unaware of the conscious effort of moving her legs. The only thought that occupied her mind was Cedric. _No, Cedric isn't - he _can't_ be - please, please just let him be safe. Please. Cedric, please be alright._

"Ah!" She cried out in pain as she fell to the ground in her haste to reach Cedric. She had scraped her knee, and a trail of blood was running down her leg, yet she didn't notice any of it. Pushing herself up and ignoring the outstretched hands of those who reached out to help her, Cho rushed to the pitch, and screamed when she saw Cedric lying there on the ground, unmoving.

"Cedric!" She tried to push her way forward, to get to him, to hold his hand, to just do _something_. But there was an invisible barrier holding her back, and she couldn't reach him no matter how hard she tried. He was already slipping away from her.

She was vaguely aware of a pair of strong but comforting arms around her shoulders, pulling her away from the scene. "Miss Chang, please, come this way."

And then she crumpled to the ground, and cried.

* * *

"You look great," Marietta gushed, as she put the finishing touches to Cho's hair.

Cho gently reached up to touch her dark hair that was twisted into an elegant up-do. "Thanks, Marietta, for helping me. I don't know how I'd manage without you."

Flashing her a quick smile, Marietta pulled her best friend up. "C'mon, let's hurry. Cedric's probably waiting for you eagerly now."

Blushing slightly, Cho took one last look at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a long, conservative and body-hugging Chinese dress that showed off her slim figure perfectly. Paired with her sparkling silver earrings and heels, she had to admit to herself that her friend was right.

True to Marietta's words, she found Cedric waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs at the Entrance Hall. The place was packed with students milling about, but she spotted Cedric immediately amid the crowd. She stood there for a minute, quietly admiring his kind, good looks from afar. He looked even more dashing than usual, in his dark dress robes and his hair sleeked back.

He approached her with a big grin, as he extended an arm out for her to hold so that he could escort her into the Hall. "You're beautiful." He whispered in her ear as he led her towards the Great Hall. "Everyone's going to be jealous of my date."

Cho blushed fiercely as they lined up together behind Professor McGonagall for her to lead them into the Great Hall. "You're not so bad yourself."

As they walked into the Hall, Cho was amazed by the transformation of the Great Hall. It was decorated in sparking silver frost, with beautiful ice sculptures and evergreen trees decorated with fake snow. The place felt like a winter wonderland.

"Shall we dance, then?"

Cho nodded as she placed her hand in Cedric's outstretched hand, and her other hand on his shoulder. They twirled in time to the music, moving in sync with each other. She had to admit that Cedric was a great dancer, and he clearly knew the proper steps well as he led the dance, taking care to never step on Cho's feet.

A slow song came on next, and Cho could feel herself relaxing into Cedric as they swayed from side to side. She looked up and found him gazing down at her, and smiled at him tenderly, as once again, she was reminded of how lucky she was to be here, with this amazing boy.

Cho would never forget what happened next.

Without warning, Cedric leaned in closer and pulled her even tighter into his arms, his lips brushing against her hair.

"I love you, Cho Chang."

* * *

"How could you, Cedric? How could you?!" She suddenly yelled out in agony, staring at his tombstone with tears streaming down her face - tears that she didn't bother to wipe off anymore. "You told me you loved me, you said you'll never leave me. Where are you now? How could you lie to me?"

She broke down then. Totally and completely. Loud sobs racked through her body, as she struggled to regain control of herself, before giving up and surrendering herself to her emotions completely. Weeks of pent-up frustration, of anger, of guilt, of loneliness, of confusion, and of misery had finally been released all at once.

She loved him. More than she ever thought was possible. It was with Cedric that she finally understood why love was so amazing, so special, and so wonderful. He showed her the colours of the world, opened up her eyes to the endless possibilities of life, and then cruelly took it all away from her the day he died.

"I'll always love you. I promise you, Cho, I'll forever be there for you." He had told her, as they shared a kiss under the moonlight the day before the Third Task. She had believed him then. Not anymore.

_Perhaps there is no forever in the real world._

_When everything crumbles, what do you hold on to?_

_What do you do when your only pillar of support has fallen? When what keeps you going every single day is no longer there?_

She didn't know the answers to the questions that were running through her mind. Her world had been torn apart by the one person she relied upon the most, and she didn't know how to fix it.

"Tell me what to do, Cedric," she pleaded. "Tell me how to go on without you."

Maybe some day she would become stronger. Maybe some day she could move on, start living again, and eventually find someone that she could love again.

But for now, all she could do was to bury her head in her knees and let the tears flow freely, and wished that she could just stay there forever with Cedric.

* * *

**A/N:** POOR CHO I FELT SO SAD WHILE WRITING THIS :( I don't quite like the ending, but I tried my best :S

Anyway, reviews are very much appreciated because it's the only way I know what people think of this story after reading it :) so just leave a short review on why you liked/didn't like it? Thanks so much :D

_Written for:_

_The Emotions Competition_  
_Not For The Faint-Hearted Competition_  
_The Wand Wood Competition_  
_HP Potions Competition_  
_The Cho Chang Competition  
The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Competition  
The Gemstone Challenge/Competition_


End file.
